


Houndin' For You

by WinTTY



Series: Greyhound [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (i lied it's actually kinda romantic), Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, army vet chloe, its not very romantic, photographer max, they meet on a bus, what the heck is a summary?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: Chloe catches a Greyhound to Portland upon returning from her latest tour of duty.





	1. Destination: Portland

“Hurry up Bulldog, we’re gonna miss the damn bus!”

“Coming!”

Chloe, jogging, catches up to Justin. With one hand she holds her khaki duffle bag propped up on her shoulder, her other grasping her Greyhound tickets. Destination: Portland.

Justin steps onto the bus and hands over his tickets. “Thanks,” he mutters when the driver clears him.

Following close behind, Chloe smiles as she hands over her own tickets. “Thanks,” she repeats and turns after Justin.

“Where do you wanna sit?” Justin asks, eyeing the seats.

“Anywhere dude, I’m spent,” Chloe replies, shrugging.

“Right,” he nods to himself and looks around.

A short, brunette girl catches his eye; sitting quietly in the back of the bus, her gaze resting outside the window she’s seated next to.

“Aha,” Justin smirks and struts his way forward.

With a groan, Chloe follows. “You’re impossible dude, seriously? We’re barely back in the states for a day and you’re already on the prowl.”

“Give me a break,” he scoffs. “I spent four months sitting in the middle of a desert staring at your ugly mug each day, I’m desperate.”

“Pfft, whatever,” Chloe dismisses him with her hand, choosing instead to fall into a seat in front of the brunette.

As Justin approaches, the brunette girl shoots him a smile. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if this seat is taken?”

“Nope,” she replies and then shifts in her seat, hugging the window closer to allow Justin to sit down.

“Thanks,” Justin says as he sits down, placing his duffle underneath his seat. “Uh, so what about the weather, huh?”

“It’s nice,” the girl replies with a smile. “I’m not used to the heat though; rain is more my type.”

“What I wouldn’t do to get some rain right now,” Justin agrees with a nod. “I’m Justin, by the way.”

“Max,” the brunette states with her smile constantly present.

“Sun’s nice though, I guess I’m a bit used to it - Sacramento born and all,” Justin continues as he stares outside the window, spotting the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. “Damn, San Fran never fails to amaze me.”

“Me too,” Max replies as she spots the landmark herself.

“Californian girls never fail to impress either,” Justin teases as he looks at Max.

Max giggles and shakes her head, speaking, “I’m from Oregon, not California. Thank you though.”

Chloe shoots a quick glance to her side, spotting Justin hit a metaphorical stone wall.

“Ah, Oregon… right,” he mumbles and then looks away momentarily. “So, what were you doing in California if I may ask?”

Chloe groans internally, taking a moment to plug in her earphones. With a flick of her finger, she shuffles her playlist and places her head against the lukewarm glass of the window beside her.

_Get a hint, dude - jeez._

Momentarily the heavy opening riffs of **Mötley Crüe’** **s - Kickstart My Heart** echo out in her ear, drowning out the conversation going on behind her and her thoughts all at once.

* * *

 

As the bus jolts to a stop, Chloe jolts awake from her short nap.

“Yo, Bulldog,” Justin speaks up as she stands from his seat. “My stop.”

Standing up with a smile, Chloe pulls Justin into a hug. “Gonna miss you dude.”

“Not gonna miss you, that’s for sure,” he jokes - earning himself a punch on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Screw you.” Chloe moves back into her seat, watching her friend pick up his duffle and place it over his shoulder.

Justin walks his way down the aisle, followed closely by Chloe. “Hit me up when you’re in town or something, I’d love to show ya around.”

“Sure,” Chloe nods and pats him on the back. “Doubt I’d have a reason to head down to Cali though.”

“You never know,” he continues as he steps off the coach, shooting her a quick glance. “Mi casa su casa, you’re always welcome to come and visit.”

“Dunno,” she runs her hand over the back of her neck. “Maybe. I’ll have to see my old folks first - would be nice though, thanks for the offer.”

“Yeah,” he smirks and then looks up at the sky with a frown, droplets of rain beginning to make their way down. “Great, I wanted rain and here it is.”

Chloe laughs and then shoves him away from the coach playfully. “You get the sun sometimes at least, last I heard Oregon was in the middle of a freak snowstorm.”

“Snowstorm?” Justin raises a quizzical eyebrow. “Global warming, that’s what that is.”

Rolling her eyes, Chloe speaks, “Yeah, whatever you say dude. Anyway - keep safe and call sometime, m’kay?”

“Sure,” Justin replies and hoists his duffle up to correct it. “If I have time between my numerous dates, I’ll see about it.”

With a groan, Chloe turns around and makes her way back onto the Greyhound. “See ya dude.”

Justin waves her away with a smirk. “Yeah, see ya.”

Back on the bus, Chloe realises that quite a few more people have entered - most the seats are now taken. Making her way back to the seat, she slumps herself down and places her head against the window again.

“Hey,” Max says as she makes a move to grab her camera bag from in between her legs. “Do you mind if I sit next to you?”

Chloe raises her eyebrow. “Sure, I don’t mind,” she shrugs and watches.

Max makes the quick transition, sitting herself down comfortably - her bag in between her legs again. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Chloe replies and then looks up above the seats; spotting the onset of the last passengers boarding.

Whilst they wait quietly for the coach to start, Chloe notices that the seats behind them are both taken - bringing a question to the forefront of Chloe’s mind about whether or not Max chose to sit next to her rather than another stranger.

“So, your friend told me a bit about you whilst you slept,” Max begins with a smile.

Meanwhile, the coach jolts forward and sets off.

“He did, did he?” Chloe screams internally as she immediately unfurls Justin’s plan.

_Justin._

“Yep, said you were from Arcadia Bay,” Max continues with her smile, staring at Chloe. “I went there during my senior year, attended Blackwell Academy.”

“Woah,” Chloe shoots her a quick glance. “You went to Blackwell? When?”

“Oh… 2013?” Max wonders for a second, bringing a finger to her lips.

Chloe watches the small gesture, doing her best to not bite down on her lip.

_Okay, that’s cute. That is adorably cute. God hella damnit._

“Right. I finished that hellhole in 2012,” Chloe replies and then looks away in an attempt to stop the oncoming blush. “Whole town is a wreck.”

“I thought it was nice,” Max scrunches up her nose and looks around the bus quickly. “Lots of good places to photograph.”

“Photographer, are you?” Chloe smirks.

“Yep,” she giggles.

Chloe screams internally at how perfect the giggle actually sounds.

“So, you’re from Oregon?” Chloe asks and looks at her, spotting the freckles peppered on her face. “Where from?”

“I was born in Olympia, lived in Portland for a few years,” Max smiles (and subsequently incognito melts Chloe’s heart at how perfect that is too). “When I was 12 I moved to Seattle though, my dad got a new job offer so we packed up and left.”

“Cool,” Chloe looks away to hide her ember hot face. “I’ve lived in Arcadia my entire life.”

“Oh, that’s so cool-”

“Nope,” Chloe shuts her down rather rudely. “Place is a hickhole, one of the most conservative backwaters in the US of A.”

“Didn’t seem like it when I was there,” Max shrugs and looks away again. “I’ve always wanted to live in a small town like that.”

“Why?” Chloe raises an eyebrow.

Max shrugs again. “Dunno. I guess I like the appeal of the small, tight-knit community like that. Besides, some of the views there were amazing too - especially the lighthouse.”

Chloe smiles. “Yeah, that was an upside in living there I suppose. The lighthouse was my chill out zone whenever I got pissed off and needed to vent.”

“There was also this really cool junkyard-”

“American Rust,” Chloe cuts her off and laughs. “Sorry, I know what you’re talking about. I used to hang out there too.”

Squinting in concentration, Max jumps up in her seat as she remembers. “Oh my dog! I remember now - there was a small cinderblock hut there with writing on the wall!”

“Chloe was here,” Chloe smirks as she speaks, looking outside her window. “Yeah, that was me.”

“Wowser,” Max whispers. “The world _is_ a small place after all.”

“Yeah,” Chloe replies and locks her gaze on the passing Sacramento skyline.

“There was another name there-”

“Rachel,” Chloe cuts her off again and smiles.

“Who is she?” Max asks, looking at Chloe.

“An old friend,” she speaks and looks back at Max momentarily. “Left Arcadia around the same time I did, moved to LA with her boyfriend. Last I heard she scored big with some modelling gig or something, living the Santa Monica dream or whatever.”

“Oooh.” Max forms an ‘o’ with her mouth as she spots the look of hurt on Chloe’s face. “You didn’t-”

“No,” Chloe answers. “We had a falling out after our graduation. For years we planned to take a gap year, go on a road trip down the west coast and beyond. Day after we received our diplomas she said that she doesn’t wanna go anymore, I tried to persuade her and we argued - she left. Next day I tried to apologise but her parents said she already left for California.”

Max listened, watching Chloe’s face go through a range of emotions as she spoke.

“I left for Portland the following day, partied a bit myself, got coerced by some dude to join up and serve the cause,” Chloe finishes. “Four years later, here I am.”

Unsure what to say anymore, Max chose to stay silent.

Chloe kept quiet for a few minutes before shooting a glance at the brunette again. “So, what about you?”

“Huh?” Max raises an eyebrow.

“Friends. You got any that you left behind in Portland, Olympia, Seattle?” Chloe smiles as she asks the question.

“A few,” Max admits with a sigh. “Most of them I kept up with though, a few still live in Portland so we go out once a while to catch up.”

“You live in Portland?” Chloe raises her eyebrow, intrigued.

Max smiles and nods. “Yep. I’ve got a job as a photojournalist for a small newspaper, I take independent work on the side though - broaden my horizons and whatnot.”

Chloe laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Max asks.

“Oh, nothing.” Chloe runs a hand over her eyes with a finishing chuckle. “You sound like my mom.”

“I do?” Max raises an eyebrow and then giggles.

“Yeah. She was always nagging me about the whole ‘broaden your horizons’ crap - told me to go to college, take the gap year and go on the road trip by myself.” Chloe looks down wistfully, giving herself a smile to assure herself. “She wasn’t so fond of my running off to Portland and signing up, but oh well - she accepts it now.”

Max smiles and giggles herself, opting to look around the bus for a bit.

Chloe constantly shoots her glance at the girl whenever she’s looking away.

Deep down, Chloe almost swears that there’s a damn butterfly swarm roaming her nearly empty stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T MIND ME, JUST COMING ALONG AND THROWING OUT ANOTHER FIC FOR Y'ALL.  
> I don't want to make this long, but here's a fluff/first-meeting AU that I had lying about for months. Originally this was my attempt at writing in a different style (short/concise compared to long/detailed, also different tense), and I think it came out okay.
> 
> AU - 2016, Max and Chloe never knew each other, Max never lived in Arcadia except for her senior year, Chloe joined the army after graduating Blackwell, Max is a photojournalist.
> 
> I'll update this whenever I rewrite whatever I already have for this or when I have a burst of inspiration - my other fic takes priority right now and I don't want to disrupt my schedule, this is just a side project :P (and a result of too much time which will be changing soon).
> 
> PS. I suck with summaries - if you can think of a better one then please do tell in a comment!  
> PSS. I'll probably publish a few other fics I have lying around because why not.  
> PSSS. Did I mention I have too much time for the next month?
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


	2. Snowstorm

 

 The bus comes to a stop.

“Portland,” Chloe breathes out against the window. “One more stop for me.”

Max smiles and stands up, grabbing her camera bag. “Does Greyhound even do service to Arcadia?”

“Once in a blue moon,” Chloe jokes and gets up after retrieving her duffle.

As she laughs in return, Max reaches up above their seats and struggles to retrieve her small suitcase. “Oh, _come on_ -”

Chloe steps forward and reaches up, using her superior height (and strength) to retrieve the suitcase with ease for Max. “Here,” she says as she lowers it down to the floor beside them.

“Thanks,” Max replies with a blush.

“Sucks to be short, huh?” Chloe teases and receives a playful shove from the brunette.

“Shut up,” she shoots back and begins to make her way down the aisle. “I’m not short, I’m just fun-sized.”

Bursting into laughter, Chloe follows Max with her duffle over her shoulder. “Fun-sized, right.”

As the two of them get off the coach, the immediate cold night air hits them like a snowball. Chloe spots a moderately terrifying amount of snow on the pavements and sides of the road.

“It wasn’t this cold when I left for San Francisco, what the hell?” Max complains and pulls up her thin hoodie, walking down the pavement towards the exchange building.

“Yeah, supposedly there’s a freak snowstorm raging through Oregon for the next week,” Chloe shrugs as she speaks.

“Global warming,” Max replies and giggles.

Chloe groans. “Right, whatever.”

“It’s true!” Max protests and looks at Chloe with a smile.

“If global warming is real then how come Oregon is getting a snow storm right now?” Chloe teases with a serious tone, her face stern.

“Are you cereal?” Max stops momentarily and looks at Chloe with a mix of frustration and shock. After a moment, she groans. “Oh, screw you dork-”

Dropping her serious expression, Chloe laughs. “Oh dude, your face was golden.”

“Shush,” she dismisses Chloe with her hand.

Approaching the exchange, Chloe immediately looks up at the small monitor displaying Greyhound routes. As **‘PORTLAND-ARCADIA’** shows up, she notices the red writing beneath in similar bold letters - **‘SERVICES SUSPENDED DUE TO HEAVY SNOWFALL’.**

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Chloe drops her shoulders as she reads over the message again. “No way.”

Max scrunches up her face as she reads the message, looking at Chloe. “Sucks.”

“Yeah,” Chloe replies and drops her duffle between her legs, retrieving her phone. “Oh, _great_ \- my phone is out of charge too.”

Max opts stay quiet as she watches Chloe.

“Do you know any motels near here?” Chloe asks, looking down at Max.

“Oh!” Max is caught off guard. “Uhm. No. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Chloe speaks and then looks back up at the monitor. “Figures that Arcadia would be shut off from the rest of the world.”

“You can crash at mine if you want…”

Chloe doubles-back on her thoughts.

_What?_

“What?”

Max giggles and shakes her head. “I said you can crash in my apartment if you want, I have a couch.”

“Oh,” Chloe looks away, her face burning hot. “Eh, n-no thanks. I’ll just look for a motel-”

“I insist,” Max pleads with a smile. “Neither of us know where the nearest motel is, but I know where my apartment is and it’s closer than the nearest motel - trust me.”

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe still doesn’t look at Max, instead focusing her eyes on a nearby Greyhound. “Thanks for the offer though.”

Max hides her disappointment behind her smile. “Suit yourself,” she shrugs and picks up her suitcase, beginning to walk away from Chloe and towards the city.

Momentarily, Chloe looks at Max walking away. Her thoughts clouded, her body cold and her heart beating fast - she makes her decision.

“Wait!” Chloe calls out and picks up her duffle, running after Max.

Unable to stop herself from smiling again, Max turns around and faces Chloe. “Changed your mind?”

“Yeah,” Chloe smiles back. “You sure you don’t mind me crashing on your couch?”

“Would I be if I invited you in the first place?” Max rolls her eyes.

“Fair point,” Chloe replies and hoists up her duffle again. “Alright - where to?”

Max turns around and begins to walk again, rolling her suitcase along. “This way.”

Chloe follows close, looking around them every once in awhile. As they leave the exchange behind them, the city starts to rise up around them - a few skyscrapers here, a neighbourhood there. They pass a few clubs and a hospital - to be honest with herself, Chloe has no fucking idea where Max is taking her.

“So, when do you think they’ll resume services to Arcadia?” Max asks, breaking the silence between them.

With a shrug, Chloe speaks, “Dunno to be honest. Probably a few days at least, Arcadia is a backwater so there’s no point in sending out crews to clear the roads until somebody begins to complain.”

“You’ve been in Portland before, haven’t you?” Max continues her line of questioning.

“A few times, yeah,” Chloe admits and is secretly grateful that Max is trying to make conversation.

“Did you ever walk around the city and see the sights?”

“No,” Chloe shrugs and looks at Max, catching her smile yet again. “I just came here for cheap booze, punk concerts and mosh pits.”

“Mosh pits, huh?” Max raises an eyebrow and then giggles. “Figures.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Chloe asks with a playful smirk.

“Nothing,” Max giggles and looks away. After a few seconds she sighs and looks back at Chloe. “You just give off a punk vibe, that’s all.”

“Right,” Chloe bobs her head and looks around them again. “I was a punk and a delinquent before I joined the forces, still am at heart,” she gestures mockingly to her chest.

“I’m sure you are,” Max rolls her eyes and giggles again. “So what kind of clubs did you go to?”

“Mostly gay stuff,” Chloe openly admits. “Trying to find a hookup, get a few drinks and chill out.”

Max hides her blush behind the thin fabric of her hoodie. “Any luck?”

“Once or twice,” she shrugs and looks at the ground. “Just one night stands, nothing permanent.”

“Uh-huh.” Max looks ahead and then up at the night sky above.

“The girls I was with were mostly turned down by the fact I was in the armed forces. Probably didn’t want a long distance relationship or whatever,” she continues and and sighs. “Whatever, right? Maybe I’ll get lucky one day.”

Falling into silence again, they continued to walk down the relatively empty street - only a few bystanders out at this late hour (at least Chloe assumed it was late - her phone was still out of charge).

“What about you? Any lucky guys or gals in your life?” Chloe asks in an attempt to resume conversation.

Max sighs and shakes her head. “No. I had a boyfriend during college, but that didn’t last.”

Chloe doesn’t ask.

“Too clingy,” Max answers anyway. “I’m all for cuddling and everything but… I dunno. It didn’t feel right - he was constantly following me around and stuff, never had a moment to myself.”

“Creep,” Chloe states under her breath.

“Oh, no!” Max quickly shakes her head. “He was sweet, really, it's just that… sometimes I wanted a moment alone but he wouldn’t understand.”

Chloe doesn’t say anything, opting instead to look ahead as they approached a set of lights and a pedestrian crossing.

As they crossed, the wind picked up - bringing with it fresh flakes of snow and a chilly sting.

“It’s cold,” Max mutters and then shivers.

With a look towards Max, Chloe drops her duffle and slips out of her camo jacket - one displaying her rank and name on the shoulder. “Here-"

“No, I couldn’t-”

“Take it,” Chloe shoves the jacket forward and smiles. “Seriously, giving you my jacket in the cold the is least I could do considering you’re housing me for the night.”

Max looks at Chloe and then the jacket. Smiling, she takes it and then slips it over her hoodie - instantly being hit with a newfound warmth and a unique scent. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Chloe says and picks up her duffle, her torso now clad in a tightly-held khaki shirt that glued to her lean, muscled frame.

“You’re going to freeze,” Max giggles and looks over Chloe momentarily, spotting her tattooed arms and the well defined muscles. She bites her lip and looks away quickly before she’s spotted.

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe shrugs. “Have we got long until your place?”

“Not that far,” Max shakes her head as she looks around. “Not that far.”

* * *

 

Arriving at the doorstep of her apartment, Max drops her suitcase on its feet and then begins to rummage her pockets for the keys. After a few moments, she retrieves them and unlocks the door - leading Chloe inside.

“Home sweet home,” Max mumbles and then giggles, shutting the door behind them.

Chloe shoots a glance around the apartment. It isn’t particularly impressive, but it isn’t shabby either. A kitchen/living room combo with two doors which Chloe assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom.

“Nice place,” Chloe smirks as she spots the couch. “Is that my queen sized bed for the night?”

Max giggles again as she makes her way past to the kitchen, leaving her suitcase near the small island separating the two rooms. “Yep. Make yourself at home, please.”

Placing her duffle on the couch, Chloe sits down and lets out a groan of pleasure. “God, so much better than an army cot.”

“You want anything to eat or drink?” Max asks as she opens her fridge, looking over her shoulder.

“No thanks,” Chloe replies and runs her hand over the back of her neck. “I’m wasted,” she yawns out.

“I won’t bother you then,” Max says as walks out of the kitchen. “I’m kinda tired myself,” she continues and then gestures Chloe to stand up.

Chloe watches as Max lifts the upper part of the couch and reveals the inside, including fresh sheets, a blanket and a set of pillows. “Nice.”

“Everything you should need is here, I think,” she brings up her finger to her lip in thought. “Uhm. Bathroom is on the right, my bedroom on the left.”

Nodding, Chloe makes note of the doors. “Got it.”

“If you want to have a shower or wash up, go right ahead - I don’t mind.” Max smiles and then makes her way around the couch - grasping her suitcase again. “I’ll go and get changed,” she says and rolls the suitcase behind her into the bedroom - disappearing behind the door shortly.

Looking around, Chloe smiles as she takes in the small details - the polaroid pictures plastered on the walls in frames, paintings, a few framed posters for what were no doubt famous photography shows. She opens her duffle and retrieves a set of fresh clothes for the night - a white tank top and some tattered but clean sweatpants.

Making her way forward, Chloe stops with her hand on the door - the right door. Rolling her eyes at herself, she grasps the left door instead - shuffling into the bathroom quickly.

Taking a quick shower, Chloe washes the bare essentials before jumping out from beneath the water - not wanting to waste it considering she’s only a temporary guest at Max’s place. Putting on her clothes, she runs a hand through her short hair in the mirror - brushing it up to the side to keep the fringe out of her eyes.

By the time she exits the bathroom, Max is in the kitchen in a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts - nursing a cup of some kind of hot beverage, another placed in front of her.

“I… I made you some hot chocolate,” she says and smiles. “Dunno if you like it-”

“Are you kidding me dude?” Chloe smiles as she approaches. “Who the hell doesn’t like hot chocolate?”

Max giggles. “You’re right.”

Giving it a taste, Chloe relishes the cocoa flavoured drink as it makes its way down her throat. “This is great - thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Max smiles and then walks around the kitchen counter and Chloe - sitting herself down in an armchair beside the couch.

Chloe follows up and sits herself on the couch instead, watching as Max turns on the TV and switches to a random channel displaying the weather. Listening in, Chloe groans. “Jesus, are you serious?”

Max scrunches up her nose as she listens to the all-week heavy snow forecast prediction. “Sucks.”

“They’re never going to clear the roads to Arcadia,” Chloe mumbles and drops her shoulders, opting to take a drink of her chocolate instead.

“You can stay here until they do,” Max looks at Chloe with her smile. “I don’t mind.”

“No, seriously - I think one night is already enough hospitality from someone who I met today,” Chloe smiles back, failing to catch the flash of disappointment across Max’s face. “Thanks for this, seriously.”

Max nods and takes a sip of her drink. “No problem, it’s nice to have some company here for a change.”

Chloe drops her smile as she hears the words. “I thought you said you had friends in Portland?”

“I do,” she nods and sips her chocolate again. “They’ve been busy the past few months though, it’s been awhile since I’ve talked to any of them.”

“Oh, right,” Chloe looks at her momentarily before looking at the TV instead.

“When do you get have to go back?” Max asks, gazing at Chloe again. “If you don’t mind me asking of course.”

“Oh, before November - give or take two months.” Chloe nods and sips from her mug. “Yeah, it sucks for me this year - I’ve got the Christmas tour this time round, last year I had three months of lounging around between November and January.”

“Sounds fun,” Max giggles.

Chloe groans and shakes her head. “If your idea of fun is hanging around with your old folks for three months in the most boring town in the USA, then sure - it’s fun.”

“Sounds _fun,_ ” Max repeats and giggles again.

“Yeah,” Chloe laughs and then looks at Max. “What about you? What do you do during the holidays?”

“Oh, nothing much,” she admits with a shrug. “Last year I stayed with my parents in Seattle, this year it’ll probably be the same. Occasionally I went out with my friends to do Christmas shopping and whatnot, just hang around and catch up.”

“Cool.”

“Not at all.” Max scrunches up her nose and giggles. Looking at Chloe for a few seconds, Max bites the bullet. “So, you never mentioned if you had any relationships in the past.”

“Hm?” Chloe hums and swallows an uncomfortably large gulp of the hot chocolate, ignoring the pain it leaves on it’s way down. “Never.”

“Never what?” Max raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve never been in a relationship,” Chloe admits and then looks away - embarrassed.

“Oh.” Max looks at the TV, unsure how to continue.

“Like I said before,” Chloe speaks up again after a few moments. “It’s mostly been one night stands, never anything solid.”

Max stays silent, busying herself with the TV instead - only absently watching as she allows her thoughts to calm down.

“You never told me what you were doing in California,” Chloe asks with a smile, taking another sip from her mug.

“Visiting a friend,” Max smiles back and looks at Chloe again. “She runs an art gallery in downtown San Francisco, her parents bought it a few years ago when they were expanding.”

“Ah,” Chloe nods and then switches her gaze to the TV - finishing her mug of chocolate.

“Refill?” Max asks with a smile as she finishes her own, leaning forward towards Chloe’s mug.

With a shake of her head, she declines. “No thanks - it was great though, thanks for that. I haven’t tasted hot chocolate in months.”

Max giggles and stands up, taking Chloe’s mug with her and looking at the clock on the wall. “It’s late, I should be getting to sleep - I’m sure you’re tired too.”

Chloe yawns, prompting a giggle from Max. “Yep, you got that right,” she says and chuckles. With her peripheral vision she watches as Max walks into the kitchen and places the two mugs in the sink, walking back towards the living room.

“Goodnight,” Max says with a smile and a half-wave, shuffling towards her bedroom.

“Yeah, goodnight,” Chloe replies and smiles - watching Max disappear behind the door again.

Groaning quietly, she lowers herself down on the couch and turns the TV off - tucking into her blanket and absently looking up at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having fun experimenting with this fluff piece, I *might* update this regularly if I keep enjoying it.
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


	3. Netflix and Spill

Chloe wakes up to Max sitting nearby, staring at her with a mug in her hand.

“Morning,” Max speaks and smiles. “I made you coffee,” she gestures to another mug on a small table nearby.

“Mhm,” Chloe hums and sits up, looking at Max momentarily. “How long have you been watching me sleep?”

“I was _n-not_ watching you sleep-,” she stutters and blurts out. After a moment, she speaks again. “Shut up-”

“I’m kidding, relax,” Chloe chuckles and leans forward to take her cup of coffee. Giving it a taste, she smiles as the bitter flavour hits her and she takes a whiff of the deep aroma. “How’d you know I like black coffee?”

Max shrugs. “I guessed.”

Chloe nods and takes another sip, looking at the TV showing a weather broadcast. “Great. I take it that the weather isn’t any better outside?”

Getting up to check outside her windows, Max shakes her head and drinks her coffee. “Nope. All I see is white.”

“Have you got a socket anywhere?” Chloe asks as she retrieves her dead phone. “I’m going to charge my phone and look for motels-”

“Chloe, I was serious yesterday - you can stay as long as you want,” Max declares again but gestures towards a socket nearby. “I really don’t mind.”

“I shouldn’t,” Chloe replies and drops her gaze into the black void that is her coffee. “You probably have work and stuff, I don’t want to intrude-”

“I still have a week off,” Max quickly speaks up. “It’s fine, seriously.”

Giving it a moment of thought, Chloe looks up and wiggles her eyebrows playfully at Max. “Fine, but only because you can’t seem to get enough of me, _”_ she finishes with a wink.

Max groans but then smiles. “You’re right - I can’t.”

Chloe laughs and sips her coffee, thinking nothing of the comment. Max makes her way back to the armchair and sits down, flicking through the channels until it lands on a random one showing a rerun of House.

“Good choice,” Chloe smiles and shoots a glance at Max.

“Thanks,” she replies and absently drinks from her mug, watching the TV.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Chloe asks. “I mean, we can stay here if you want - I really don’t mind-”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Max speaks and looks at Chloe. “You did say that you’ve never seen Portland, didn’t you?”

“Bits of it,” Chloe shrugs. “Mostly the nightlife, never the parks and sights and all that crap.”

Max smiles as she curls her legs up beneath her in the armchair. “Good. I’ll show you around then. I mean… if you’d like-”

“I’d love it,” Chloe announces a bit too eagerly (not because she wants to see the sights, but because she gets to see more of Max - which a sight itself, she admits).

“Good,” she continues and sips her coffee again, staring back at the TV. “We can go to the Waterfront, maybe the Washington Park - oh! - the Oregon Zoo too, that’s pretty awesome-”

Chloe simply nods and listens with a smile, watching Max speak.

Out of her peripheral vision, Max spots Chloe staring and looks back at her momentarily.

The two share a gaze for a few seconds before breaking apart awkwardly.

“Y-yeah - the zoo would be cool,” Chloe speaks to break the silence, taking another unnecessarily large gulp of coffee and promptly burning her esophagus, screaming internally but keeping her exterior composed.

“Okay,” Max replies and stands up, finishing her beverage. “I’m going to go take a quick shower.”

Max leaves her mug on the kitchen island and enters the bathroom, locking it behind her with an audible _click_. Having a few moments to herself, Chloe gets up from her make-do couch bed and plugs her phone charger into the nearby socket, walking over to the windows, leaning against the frame and staring outside at the snow afterwards.

Minutes pass as she absently hears the TV in the background mixed with the sounds of the muffled shower, her eyes reacting to small movements outside in the snow. Occasionally she sees a car pass, maybe two, sometimes a pedestrian or a family with children. Somewhere along the line she finishes her coffee, but doesn’t realise it and sips from an empty mug like an idiot.

Eventually she decides to change into some fresh clothes - a simple black and gold shirt with the U.S Army branding, some jeans and a set of her dog tags around her neck. Waiting for Max, she checks her phone and thanks the higher powers for fast-charging.

“All ready?” Max asks as she exits the bathroom with a towel, wiping her still wet hair and wearing a fresh set of clothes herself.

“As ready as can be,” Chloe smirks and pockets her phone, grasping her army jacket from where it was left the night before. “Where are you taking me first?”

Max gazes at the clock on her wall, her face scrunched up in thought. “Probably Washington Park, the zoo opens in an hour - we can knock out two birds with one stone I guess.”

“Cool,” Chloe replies and watches Max get her things.

Giving her apartment one last look over, Max checks her camera bag before nodding. “Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

 

When they arrive at the Oregon Zoo it’s almost 10:45AM and the place is deserted.

“Oh man, are you cereal?” Max groans with her hands on her hips, staring at the closed gates leading into the zoo. “Ugh, I guess I should’ve predicted this with the snowfall and all.”

Chloe nods and looks at the gates herself. “We could climb over, sneak in.”

Max shoots Chloe a shocked gaze. “Oh! I c-couldn’t… uhm, I d-don’t-”

“Relax, I’m kidding,” Chloe teases and laughs when Max frowns. “Besides, the place is probably under surveillance 24/7 - security and everything.”

“That would be a problem too, yes,” Max admits and looks back at the gates. “Well, that sucks. Sorry, I guess - I should’ve expected that heavy snowfall would keep the zoo closed.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe shrugs and looks behind them at the sprawling park they’ve yet to explore. “There’s an entire park we haven’t even began to walk through.”

“You’re right,” Max quickly replaces her expression with a smile, taking a few steps towards Chloe and then looking around. “Uh… where to go, where to go…”

Chloe shoves Max forward lightly with her shoulder, nodding in no direction in particular. “Let’s just walk and see where we end up, how about that?”

Max nods and sets off, closely followed by Chloe.

They walk past numerous couples holding hands, hugging and kissing. Each time they pass, Chloe shoots a sideways glance at Max - always catching her with a rose tint on her freckled cheeks. Each time Chloe tries to hold in her laughter, failing miserably and causing Max even more embarrassment. The further they get into the park, the more snow and less greenery they see - walking nearby numerous ponds, lakes and streams (including a half-frozen waterfall, causing a few “wowsers” to escape Max’s mouth much to Chloe’s silent delight).

“So what about music?” Chloe continues their conversation once they leave the waterfall. “You don’t strike me as someone with refined music tastes-”

“Excuse me?” Max glances at Chloe with a look of hurt on her face. “Since when have _you_ become a music tastes critic?”

“Oh, come on.” Chloe laughs. “You look like you’ve never listened to anything harsher than Nickelback-”

“Rude,” Max looks away, “and for your information, I quite like Nickelback.”

Chloe’s jaw drops momentarily. “Nu-uh. No way. Nada. No siree. You didn’t just say that.”

“I did,” Max holds her head up high.

“You’re joking.” Chloe watches Max hold her posture and expression. “You’re not joking.”

“Nope.” Max shakes her head as they continue to walk. “I like Nickelback.”

Momentarily Chloe pulls out her phone and points it at Max. “Can I get that on video?”

“Sure,” Max smiles and turns towards the phone - raising both her hands immediately and flipping the double-bird towards Chloe. “How’s that for a confession?”

“Ouch,” Chloe laughs and puts her phone away again. “Forget I asked.”

“I’ll try, but don’t think I’ll forget you making fun of my _\- refined -_ music tastes.” Max hides her hands back into her pockets.

“But seriously,” Chloe continues and looks at her again. “What _do_ you listen to?”

“I’ll tell you but under two conditions.”

“Name them.”

“One, you won’t laugh-”

“I swear.”

“-and two, for every band I mention, you must mention one of your own,” Max finishes.

Chloe bobs her head in agreement to the terms. “Sure, I can roll with that.”

“Bright Eyes,” Max starts.

Chloe immediately bursts into laughter.

“Screw you, game over.” Max looks away again and scoffs at Chloe’s inability to contain herself.

“Sorry,” Chloe apologises through short bouts of laughter. “Dude - you listen to exactly what I thought you would.”

“Screw. You.” Max continues to look away.

“Wolfmother,” Chloe shrugs as she speaks, looking ahead at the path.

“Wolfmother,” Max repeats and shoots her a glance.

“Wolfmother,” Chloe repeats again, staring back at Max. “Come on, don’t tell me you haven’t heard of them.”

Max shakes her head and looks down temporarily. “Uhm. No?”

“Woman? Joker and the Thief? Victorious?” Chloe blurts out an array of song names, receiving a shake of the head from Max with each one. “Seriously?”

“Nope,” Max shakes her head again. “Never heard of them.”

Chloe sighs and puts on a serious expression. “I don’t think this relationship is working out.”

Max laughs and knocks herself sideways into Chloe. “Didn’t realise we _were_ in a relationship.”

 _“Oh,”_ Chloe grasps her chest, just above her bust. “How you wound me so.”

“Dork.” Max laughs again.

Continuing down the path, they spend a few minutes in silence again - using the opportunity to look around at the sights of the park around them. Again they pass another handful of ponds and lakes, including a particularly large one that stretches a few hundred feet.

“Local Natives,” Max speaks again.

Chloe nods a few times. “Offspring.”

“Fleet Foxes.”

“Audioslave.”

“Cage the Elephant.”

“Queens of the Stone Age.”

“Bon Iver.”

“Kyuss.”

“Mastodon.”

Giving her an immediate glance, Chloe’s mouth was agape once more. “Hold up.”

“What?” Max furrows her eyebrows as she stops and looks at her.

“Mastodon?” Chloe asks in disbelief.

“Mastodon, yes,” Max nods and shrugs. “What’s so weird about that?”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. _Wait._ Wa-it. Wayyyyt.” Chloe repeats far too many times. “Mastodon? Are we thinking about the same Mastodon here? Crack the Skye, Emperor of Sand? That Mastodon?”

“Yes…?” Max keeps her eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong?”

Chloe snorts and resumes walking. “Hella hardcore, Max.”

“Surprised?” Max smirks as begins to walk beside Chloe again.

“Impressed too,” Chloe bobs her head, surprised _and_ impressed. “Didn’t figure you had it in you to listen to anything that heavy.”

“Just because I _prefer_ to listen to indie rock doesn’t mean I don’t _like_ heavier genres like metal too,” Max rolls her eyes as she speaks. “Though Mastodon _do_ have some pretty hardcore stu-”

Before she can finish a snowball hits her in the shoulder, stumbling her sideways at its sudden impact.

Chloe laughs as she watches Max’s stunned expression, giving herself a few moments to recover before bending down and grabbing another handful of snow from the side.

Max springs into action and dodges the next projectile by sidestepping awkwardly, proceeding to run away towards a tree for cover. Unable to reach the tree in time, a snowball smacks her in the back and sprays stray snow up the back of her neck, causing her to shriek in surprise.

“You’re _so_ going down!” Max shouts from behind the tree.

Another snowball whizzes past and clips the side of the tree, spraying snow sideways. “Come and try me!”

Gathering her own projectile, Max peeks out momentarily - catching Chloe distracted with loading her own ammunition. With a trained throw, she hits her in the chest and causes her to shriek in surprise. “Gotcha!”

In her moment of triumph, Max barely dodges the retaliatory strike against her. “I’ll get you back!”

Max giggles and rolls another snowball, ignoring the sharp, chilly sting on her bare hands. Peering from behind her cover, she spots Chloe spotting from behind a rock. “Take this!”

Chloe kneels behind the rock as the snowball flies over, tossing her own over blindly.

Watching the attempt, Max uses the opportunity to run away from her cover and change positions - slamming her back against another tree nearby with a loud giggle. Preparing another snowball, she peeks out and surveys the battleground. It takes her a few moments to realise Chloe isn’t there anymore.

Then she is.

“Surprise!” Chloe yells and smacks a handful of snow around the side of the tree, catching the side of Max’s face.

“OH!” Max squirms as the snows manages to fall in between her scarf and down her neck, instantly sending unpleasant shocks through her body. “Oh my-! You _asshole!”_

Chloe bursts out in laughter as she watches Max fumble around in an attempt to shake off the snow, sputtering out an array of colourful swear words that do leaps in terms of showing her dissatisfaction with what Chloe had done. “Sorry,” Chloe laughs as she brushes off some snow from herself. “I’m surprised you didn’t hear me sneaking around the other side of the tree.”

Max rolls her eyes as she shakes down her scarf. “Not fair,” she mumbles and wraps the scarf around her neck again. “You’ve got all kinds of military training and wumbojumbo - I don’t.”

Holding her hands out beside herself, Chloe offers up her body for a free hit. “Hey, if ya want-”

“I don’t need your pity,” Max turns her head away and gives herself one last shake. “I know when I’ve lost.”

Chloe snorts and hides her cold hands in her pockets. “So you admit you’ve lost?”

“Yeah,” Max mutters and drops her gaze down to her hoodie - finding wet patches all over. “Great. Now I’m wet and cold, what a _splendid_ combination.”

“Glad to know I made you feel that way,” Chloe teases and wiggles her eyebrows.

Max groans and reclines her neck, hiding her cheeks in her scarf. “I regret allowing you to stay at my apartment.”

“Ouch.”

* * *

 

“Here,” Max says as she hands over a mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate.

Chloe smiles and accepts graciously, taking a long sip to cut some slack off the top (she’d rather not waste hot chocolate in an accidental spill for it is a precious resource in her eyes). “Thanks,” she replies and curls her legs up underneath herself.

Sitting down on the couch herself, Max brings up the remote and begins to mess around with her cable box. “I think I _should_ have Netflix... - aha! - there it is.”

“Sweet,” Chloe smiles and waits for the program to authorise Max.

“You got any interesting shows to watch? Movies?” Max asks, absently browsing through the recommended tags.

“Not really, no,” Chloe shrugs and sips her chocolate. “How about Sons of Anarchy?”

“Hm?” Max gives her a glance and then looks back at the TV, spotting the show in question. “Oh, right! I only began watching this recently, never got past the first season.”

Chloe smirks as she notices the episode up next. “Oh, it’s good. I’ve devoured the entire thing over like three weeks on base.”

“Uh-huh,” Max absently hums out as she sets the episode, throwing the remote down beside them. “Don’t spoil it.”

“No promises,” Chloe teases and takes a sip, leaning back in her position and staring at the TV.

As the episode kicks in neither Chloe nor Max speak, focusing instead on the plot being delivered on the screen. Occasionally Max makes comments about things happening, causing Chloe to either correct her or laugh in return. Chloe shoots temporary glances in Max’s direction during the quieter, personal moments between Jax and Tara.

“What’s your family like?” Max blurts out halfway through the episode.

Chloe raises an eyebrow and takes a sip from her mug. “Uhm. Alright? I dunno. What do you want me to say?”

Max shrugs. “You said your mom wasn’t so fond of you joining the armed forces.”

“Yeah,” Chloe replies and drifts her finger in a circle over her knee. “I remember she used to call me every few days crying and telling me to come home,” she continues and looks up at the TV absently. “Eventually she got over it, thanks to my step dad constantly assuring her. Dude’s a rock, seriously.”

“He sounds cool,” Max bobs her head and looks over at her window, noticing snow falling outside yet again.

Chloe snorts in reply, shaking her head. “He’s alright. He was an asshole when I was in my punk-slash-juvenile-delinquent phase, but I didn’t really help by being an asshole back. We fought a lot, performed shouting matches every day and caused my mom to tear her hair out at how we were constantly at each other's throats.”

“What changed?” Max asks, curious.

“I guess I grew out of it,” Chloe admits and puts her mug down on the table. “Figured that I should probably act my age and be mature rather than act like an asshole around the clock.”

“You being mature,” Max giggles and hides her smile by drinking. “Funny.”

“Hey, I can be mature when I want!” Chloe protests and reclines against the armrest, looking back up at the TV. “You probably wouldn’t like him at first, he’s all discipline and no fucking about.”

Max chuckles. “I can see why you butted heads.”

“Har-har.” Chloe rolls her eyes. “He’s… alright once you get to know him. Grows on you in a kinda way. Just thinking about how I treated him makes me feel bad, dude was a combat vet and had issues with PTSD and just… fitting in, I suppose. I acted like an asshole,” she finished with a shrug.

Focused on the episode on the TV, Max nods quietly - unsure what to say herself. Eventually she states, “I’m sure he’s forgiven you,” and sips her chocolate to shut herself up for the remainder of the show.

Chloe nods and glances at Max momentarily, looking back at the TV - her hands playing with her mug.

Allowing the show to drone on, Max focuses herself on the plot again whilst Chloe absently looks at the TV - mind deep in thought as she shoots glances at the nearby window, finding the snow falling heavier than before (no complaints there).

Before long, the anticipated scene comes as Chloe spots it with a smirk. “Oh, my _favourite_ bit.”

Max watches as Chloe shoots her an innocent smile, looking back at the TV. “No spoilers,” she whispers again and sips her chocolate.

Whilst Tara gets busy with her stalker ex-boyfriend, Chloe bites her lip. The scene plays out and displays the woman freeing herself, promptly wounding the ATF agent and locking him in her bedroom. A scene skip later, Jax is present and takes the gun from Tara - watching over Kohn. Suddenly, he mouths off and promptly gets shot mercilessly in the head by Jax, causing Tara to scream and bury her face in his jacket.

Chloe grins as they themselves begin to make out, ignoring the dead body nearby in a morbid but kinda romantic scene.

“Oh,” Max whispers and feels her cheeks burning hot at the display of yet another intimate scene. “Right. _That’s_ why it’s your favourite scene, h-huh?”

“Yeah,” Chloe speaks under her breath, turning her head to the side.

Max meets her gaze halfway.

“Max…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Look out-”

“Shit!” Max hisses as she accidentally lets her grip slip on her mug, pouring the remnants of her hot chocolate over her hand. “Motherfu-”

Chloe acts immediately, springing from her seat and grasping Max’s hand (and also ignoring the fact it sends a jolt of unknown compositions through her system). “Cold water, quick.”

Max doesn’t resist as Chloe drags her around the couch and towards her kitchen, shoving her hand underneath the sink and pouring cold water over her scalded, red hand. “Ohw, f-fuck - that hurts.”

“This’ll help,” Chloe assures with a smile - gripping Max’s hand underneath the stream of water.

“I know,” Max mumbles and then places her now empty mug on a nearby counter.

“There,” Chloe continues as she slowly pulls Max’s hand from underneath the water. “Should be better, yeah?”

Max nods and smiles, grabbing a paper towel to dab away the water on her hand slowly. “Thanks,” she mumbles.

“Glad to hear my army medic training is paying off,” Chloe grins and runs a hand through her hair.

“Army medic? You never said that,” Max smiles and makes her way back to the living room with another bundle of towels.

Chloe chuckles and waits for her to finish wiping away the spilled drink, offering to throw the paper towels away. “Yeah, you thought I was just your regular, run-of-the-mill grunt? Nu-uh, this girl is smart,” she muses and playfully points to her head.

Watching as Chloe sits down on the couch again, Max giggles. “So you’re not like… directly involved in combat?”

Chloe shakes her head as she returns from the kitchen. “No, I’m still directly involved in combat - I just have the extra task of keeping my squad patched up if any of them misstep and get wounded.”

“Have you ever done that?” Max asks and grabs the remote again.

“A couple of times, yeah,” she sighs in reply. “Nothing fatal - thank God - but it gets brutal sometimes. Gruesome.”

“Gross,” Max shakes her head and navigates back to the Netflix main menu again. “I couldn’t do that.”

“Not many can,” Chloe admits.

Scrolling through the selection of movies, Max gestures to the TV with the remote. “Uhm. What do you want to watch now?”

With a twinkle reminiscent of a child on Christmas day, Chloe spots her movie. “Bladerunner! Hella yes, that’s like the best sci-fi movie ever made.”

“It’s alright,” Max sheepishly agrees and turns it on. “I always kinda fall asleep when I try to watch it though.”

“You’re not falling asleep this time, nu-uh.” Chloe snatches the remote from in between them and pumps up the volume.

“Chloe!” Max protests at the sound levels. “I have neighbours, turn it down!”

Grumbling, Chloe turns the volume down to satisfactory levels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CATFISHED WITH THE TITLE, SORRY NOT SORRY.
> 
> Here's ya update ya filthy animals, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Sorry if I spoiled a scene in Sons of Anarchy for you (it's not that major and its only S1, but if you haven't watched the show - WATCH IT - it's been out for a decade and its good!!).
> 
> Be back tomorrow for another chapter (and Pretend We're Dead if you're into that too!)
> 
> PS. Writing this is surprisingly easy and FUN.
> 
> \- WinTTY


	4. Canvas

Chloe walks out of the Starbucks with two cups of coffee, some illegible scribbling on the side where the barista had attempted to write her name between the dozen of customers she was serving.

“Here,” she says as she hands over one of the cups to Max with a smile. “Latte.”

Max smiles and graciously takes the cup. “Thanks.”

Turning back down towards the waterfront, the two of them begin to walk again.

“So you never told me much about your parents,” Chloe speaks and takes a sip from her cup.

“Not much to tell.” Max shrugs. “My dad is an engineer, mostly designs stuff to be built around the city - not that glamorous.”

Chloe drinks her coffee again. “Bet it pays well.”

“Modestly,” she replies and looks over the approaching waterfront. “We lived in a nice house I suppose.”

“Well my stepdad is a security guard at Blackwell-”

“David Madsen?”

“...David Madsen.” Chloe raises an eyebrow. “You get into trouble whilst attending that place?”

“No,” Max giggles, “He was just known around campus as a… prick?”

Chloe’s sudden laughter puts Max at ease. “I can think of less uncouth words to call him, but sure - he was, and probably still is to many kids, a prick.”

“Also what was with that pornstashe? Looked like a total creeper,” Max sips on her coffee and smiles.

“He got rid of it years ago, last I saw him he was clean shaven - you can sleep easy now.” Chloe chuckles and adjusts her jacket. “What about your mom? What’s she do?”

“Oh, she’s a secretary in the same company my dad works for.” Max stops as her eye catches a good shot. “Can you hold my coffee for a sec?”

“Sure.” Chloe reaches over and grabs the cup, taking a step back to let Max work.

Bending over slightly, Max brings up her digital camera and snaps a few pictures of a passing boat on the Willamette. Checking her photos afterwards, she smiles and turns her head to the side - catching Chloe unawares as she herself looks around. Max lifts the camera up again and takes a candid shot of the army vet.

“Am I a good subject?” Chloe asks with a grin when she hears the shutter click.

Max smiles and checks the photo. “Very,” she says and lowers her camera back down, taking back her cup.

Resuming their walk alongside the waterfront, Chloe shoots occasional glances at Max. “My mom works at a diner-”

“Two Whales?” Max asks immediately.

Chloe just laughs. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Best waffles I’ve ever tasted,” Max admits and sips her coffee. “Delicious.”

“You know, I’ve inherited some of her cooking skills… I could make you a waffle if you want?” Chloe asks with a smile. “Consider it part of my thanks for allowing me to stay over.”

“I’d love it.” Max sips her coffee and smiles. “I’ll judge your waffle-making skills.”

“Your wish is my command.” Chloe bows and elicits another giggle from the brunette.

“I should have all the things needed at home to make a waffle, unless you have a secret ingredient?”

“Nope.” Chloe shakes her head and looks out over the river. “Only secret ingredient are these,” she continues and wiggles her fingers. “They’re good at more than one thing too.”

Max blushes and quickly sips her coffee. “I’m sure they are.”

Chloe smirks at her successful attempt of making Max blush again, looking ahead of them afterwards. “So what about photography? You’re pretty impressive from what I’ve seen.”

“I’m okay.” Max shrugs. “Not award-worthy or anything, mediocre at best.”

“Don’t slam yourself dude,” Chloe says and knocks her elbow into Max gently. “Seriously, you’re hella talented.”

“You really think so?” Max looks up at Chloe as she asks the question.

“Oh yes,” Chloe nods a few too many times. “I don’t know much about photography and art and all that hipster crap, but your pictures… they’re amazing. Just trust my opinion.”

“Right.” Max laughs and drinks from her cup. “You don’t know anything about photography but I should trust your opinion? Okay.”

Chloe snorts. “I’m like an all-knowing guru - seriously, ask me anything dude.” She holds her arms out in a gesture. “Anything.”

“What’s the name of the process that created the first self-portraits?” Max asks with a smirk.

Giving it a second, Chloe frowns. “Did I mention that I flunked photography?”

Max bursts out in laughter. “Daguerreotypes.”

“Da-what-now?” Chloe waits for a few seconds before running to catch up with Max. “What the hell are those?”

“A 19th century word for selfie,” she replies as her laughter subsides.

“Whatever dude.” Chloe sips from her cup and sighs, looking over the Willamette River with a smile. “Thanks for showing me this place. I’ve never actually seen Portland by day, it’s actually pretty cool.”

“It grows on you,” Max says with a smile. “Plus there's a whole bunch of weird, craftsy stuff you can buy from the gifts shops here and the people are weird sometimes too, but like I said - it grows on you.”

Chloe nods and continues looking over the view, a wide smile on her face.

Giving it a second, Max bites her lip but looks up and speaks, “Chloe?” she asks.

“Mhm?” Chloe hums and looks down at the girl. “What’s up?”

“Do you want… do you want to go to a bar, or a club or something today? Just hang out a bit in some place that isn’t my apartment?”

“Sure,” Chloe bobs her her as she replies. “We can do that if you want. Hell, if you want to go to a bar or club then let me choose - I’ve got some cool places that I’ve been to. Unless you’ve already got something in mind?”

“No.” Max smiles and shakes her head. “You can choose where we go, I don’t mind.”

* * *

 

“Chillax, Max,” Chloe says as she leads the two of them forward down the corridor.

Max nods to assure herself, hearing the increasing volume of the pounding music coming from up ahead.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Chloe and Max walk into the main room of the club - revealing crowds of people already dancing away the night, groups skulking away in corners with drinks and individual couples sitting in various booths dotted around.

“Wowser!” Max speaks over the loud music.

Chloe laughs and continues walking forward towards the bar. “It isn’t as packed as I last remember it, but it’s still pretty busy!”

“I can see that!” Max replies and does her best to keep close to Chloe, looking around them the entire way to the bar.

“What can I get ya?” A voice calls out nearby.

Max looks at the barman, noticing Chloe leaning against the bar already, glancing in her direction. “What do you want Max?”

“Uh,” she begins and then tries to remember the last time she ordered a drink at a club. “Margarita?”

Chloe smirks and then turns her head towards the barman. “Margarita and Sex on the Beach.”

“Comin’ up!”

“How do you like it?” Chloe asks over the noise, leaning in slightly.

“Cool!” Max nods. “I’ve never seen a club this packed!”

“It’ll get crazier the longer the night goes on, don’t worry!” Chloe smiles and ever-so-slightly jerks her hips every few seconds to the beat of the music.

Max spends the time leaning against the bar herself and looking around the bar, noticing a few faces looking back at her with smirks and curious glances. Catching a few of the gazes directed their way, Chloe shifts herself closer to Max - returning the gazes twice fold with a stone cold expression. Max doesn’t think much of Chloe’s movements, and if anything, she’s glad that the girl is closer to her.

“One Margarita and one Sex on the Beach!”

Chloe takes out a few bills and hands them over, grabbing their drinks. “Here!”

Retrieving her glass, Max smiles. “Thanks!”

“Let’s go find a booth somewhere, we can talk there!” Chloe says over the electric beat, walking away from the bar.

As Max follows, the same few faces begin to look away one by one - noticing her companion and her particularly roguish demeanour. Finding a secluded booth in one corner of the club, they sit down on opposite ends.

“How many times have you been to a club?” Chloe asks and takes a sip of her drink, appreciating the instant taste of alcohol.

“A few,” Max admits and runs her finger over the rim of her glass. “Mostly with friends, once with my boyfriend.”

Chloe does a damn good job of not gritting her teeth, choosing to smile like a maniac instead. “Cool, cool.”

“What about you?” Max looks at her and sips from her glass.

“Too many fucking times,” Chloe laughs as she let loose a bit in the atmosphere permeating the club. “I told you earlier, my late-teens consisted of me waking up, eating and heading to a party for the day.”

Max smiles and listens.

As the conversation continues, the two exchange countless stories and situations they’d had found themselves in over the years. With each smile and laughter shared, the two move closer to one another, the alcohol giving them the small boost of courage to eventually sit side-by-side comfortably.

“How about a dance?” Chloe asks and gestures over to the crowd moving in rhythm with the beat.

“Sure,” Max replies and stands up, shuffling out of the booth.

Taking her hand into her own, Chloe smiles as she begins to drag Max behind her. “Come on hippie, I wanna see how you get down,” she shoots behind her over the music, giving the girl a wink.

Upon reaching the dance floor, Chloe immediately gets into her carefree spirit - swaying and jumping to the beat of the music as her hands pump into the air. Max takes a little while to get going, but before long she’s following Chloe’s example of not giving a shit - allowing herself to sway, jump and shuffle to the heavy EDM beats being played out of the speakers.

When the music moves onto even harsher drops and rhythms, Chloe uses her chance to move in closer to Max - beginning to vaguely grind, shove and bump against her every once in a while, adding a wink or a smirk to help her along. Seeing her advancements, Max responds in kind - laughing and giggling every time she loses her balance and is caught by Chloe.

“Hey,” Chloe shouts over the beat when they’re close together again. “Want to go and catch a few more drinks?”

“Sure!” Max nods and grasps Chloe’s hand, leading them both back to their booth.

* * *

 

By the time they arrive back at Max’s apartment it’s 2:31AM, the building is eerily silent and empty except for the giggles, snorts and bouts of laughter from the two girls struggling to make their way up the stairs.

“S-stop shoving me,” Max pouts and then giggles, grasping onto the wall to calm herself down.

Chloe laughs and jumps past Max, jogging up the stairs. “I’ll see you at the top!”

Max squeaks and falls into pursuit. “No! You’re _so_ gonna be last!”

Racing up the stairs, the two of them once again erupt in laughter before reaching Max’s apartment door at the same time.

“Draw,” Chloe concedes and smiles, slumping herself against the wall beside the door.

Max nods and reaches into her camera bag, rummaging around for the keys. “C’mon,” she whispers in frustration before smiling and pulling out a set of keys. “Gotcha.”

“Stop talking to yourself dude.” Chloe snorts. “Weirdo.”

“Shush you,” Max mumbles and tries to put the keys in her lock. Missing the first time, she tries again - missing again. “Ugh,” she sighs and concentrates, trying to do it again. She misses, _again._ “F-fucking sh-”

“Give it here,” Chloe interrupts her and steps forward, reaching for the keys.

“No, I can do this-”

“Give it over, c’mooon.” Chloe stands directly behind Max and reaches over her, grasping at her hands in an attempt to take the keys. “Maax-”

“Stop it you dork.” Max giggles and pushes herself against Chloe, forcing the taller girl to stumble backwards. “My place, my keys-”

Before she’s able to finish her sentence, Chloe pushes against her again and grasps her wrist, using her other hand to grab the keys. “Let go you hippie-”

“No!” Max giggles and pulls down as hard as she can, not letting go. “You let go!”

Growling, Chloe pulls up harder. “Give them here-”

Max twirls around in her place and slams her back against the door, giggling wildly as she uses her other hand to try and help. “Chloee-”

Going silent after a few moments, they find themselves incredibly close - bodies almost touching as their eyes rest on one another. Max thinks for a second, then bites the bullet again for the second time this week - she stands on her tiptoes and gives Chloe a quick kiss on the lips.

Turning frigid, Chloe simply stares at Max as the girl bursts into another set of giggles - yanking the keys out of Chloe’s hands. “Got ‘em!” Max exclaims and turns around quickly, her cheeks burning as she tries hard to continue to fake her giggle. “Ohw!”

Chloe spins Max around and presses her against the door. Looking down at her, she notices her reddened cheeks and the surprised expression on her face. Bringing one hand up, she cups Max’s chin and leans in - kissing her.

Fireworks burst in both their chests as they meet for a second time, much longer than the first chaste peck. Hearts pounding, they breathe out in unison and feel the hot sensation against their skin momentarily. Tilting their heads, Chloe scrapes her teeth against Max’s lower lip and pulls - giving her enough wiggle room to - quite literally - wiggle her tongue into her mouth and begin exploring.

Clashing their lips together for a few more moments, they break apart with a heavy breath.

“Wowser,” Max whispers as she stares up at Chloe. “I want more,” she continues and pulls Chloe down into another kiss.

Chloe grins and takes the keys from Max’s hand, slotting them into the lock as she stares down at the girl kissing her the entire time - turning them and opening the door.

Quickly making their way inside, Max slams the door shut behind them before turning towards Chloe. Looking her up and down temporarily, she pounces forward and wraps her arms around her neck - kissing at her soft lips with wild fervour.

The keys drop out of her hand as Chloe is assaulted, quickly drifting her hands down to Max’s hips and then further - taking a hold underneath her thighs and lifting her up, guiding the legs around her waist whilst her own lips get busy with Max’s.

“Mmh,” Max moans quietly as Chloe bites her lip. “B-bedroom.”

“Working on it,” Chloe mumbles out between the kisses.

Crashing through the bedroom door in an instant, Max laughs and holds on for her life as Chloe sways side to side momentarily - recovering fairly quickly. “Dork,” she whispers and uses one hand to cup her cheek - kissing her again with intent to bruise them before the night is over.

Lowering her down to the bed, Chloe looms over Max and dives into another kiss, scraping her teeth across her lip again - causing the brunette to let out a quiet whimper. “F-fuck,” Chloe breathes out and moves her head down to brush her lips along her jawline instead, “Fuck, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

“Since you met me?” Max teases and gasps when Chloe bites softly against her neck, sucking on the spot.

“Mhm.” Chloe nibbles at her neck again and sucks, producing another hickey.

Tugging at her shirt, Max whimpers quietly to get Chloe’s attention. “Off. Take it off.”

Obeying, Chloe slips her own shirt over her head quickly and throws it to the side - revealing her bra, tattooed arms and her toned muscles.

Giving it a quick glance, Max bites her lip. “Wowser.”

“Like what you see?” Chloe teases and leans backwards slightly to flex her arms.

“Showoff.” Max giggles and drapes her hands around Chloe’s neck again, pulling her back down into a passionate kiss.

“No fair,” Chloe mutters. “You take yours off too.”

Max nods and grabs at her shirt, trying to lift it up over her head in a futile attempt due to her bottom position. “Help me then-”

Chloe smiles and drags the shirt over Max’s head, revealing her own bra and freckled chest. Shooting her a quick wink, Chloe lowers herself down over her Max and begins to kiss across her bust, grazing her teeth across the fabric of her bra.

“Chloe,” Max gasps out as the girl tugs at her covered nipple with her teeth. “Please-”

Understanding, Chloe immediately drifts her hands up underneath the fabric and brushes over the perky mound, causing Max to let out a hearty moan. Wanting to do more, Chloe slips her hands behind her back and searches for the clasp desperately. After a moment of struggle, she unclasps the bra and quickly pulls it off Max - revealing her breasts to her as she throws the piece of cloth to the side.

Helping Chloe with her own bra, Max’s hands immediately shoot up to her breasts and begin to caress them slowly - sensually - causing Chloe to close her eyes temporarily and let out a quiet ‘Fuck” under her breath.

Scrambling off the bed, Chloe smirks at Max as her hands drift down to her jeans - unbuckling the belt slowly to tease the girl. “Hurry uuup,” Max whimpers and hits her fist against the bed a few times to show her discontent. “Come here.”

Grinning wide, Chloe slips out of her jeans and panties at once - fully revealing herself to Max. Her grin grows even wider when she notices the bewitched expression that the brunette holds whilst staring over her form. Crawling back across the bed, her hands tug at Max’s own jeans. “Out,” she whispers and tugs again.

Understanding, Max pops a few buttons and pulls down her jeans slightly, watching as Chloe drags them all the way off afterwards, bundling them up and throwing them in a random direction. “Chloe-”

“Hush.” Chloe giggles as she crawls all the way up again, stopping short of Max’s chest and looking down at her legs. “Open up,” she huskily whispers and places her hands on her knees, pulling them apart slightly.

Max nods and opens her legs wide, exposing her sex to Chloe as one of her hand drifts up to her strawberry-blonde hair instead. “Please, Chloe-”

“Impatient.” Chloe giggles and lowers herself down between Max’s legs, immediately giving the girls clit a kiss and smiling when she hears the instant gasp she receives in return. Giving it another soft, yet longer kiss, she run’s her tongue along the length of her folds immediately afterwards - causing Max to jerk her hips momentarily. “Wow, you’re really looking forward to thi-”

Before she’s able to finish her sentence, Max uses the hand in Chloe’s hair to pull her back down - moaning loudly when she feels the tongue slip between her folds and snake its way inside. “Chloe,” she whispers and pulls her down again when she feels the tongue dart in and out. “Oh my g-god-”

Chloe smiles and pulls Max’s legs further apart, leaning her head against her thighs as her tongue licks and darts across the girls aroused sex time and time again. Her breath hot against her skin, Max bucks her hips the closer she comes to her release - one hand pulling at Chloe’s hair whilst the other grasps at the sheets.

With masterful movements, Chloe feels Max’s walls begin to tighten around her tongue in a few moments - prompting her to bring up one hand below her chin and slip two digits inside, pumping along with her tongue as Max moans, mewls and whimpers. Arching her back, Max’s body shudders for a few moments and then falls limp.

With her shit-eating grin, Chloe lets her tongue trail across Max’s body up to her collarbone - opting to leaving a series of kisses along it before she comes face to face with her. “How was it?”

“W-wowser,” Max breathes out and opens her eyes.

Chloe yelps in surprise when Max clamps her hands on her shoulders and flips her over onto her back, straddling her with a swift movement. “Wow, is it _my_ turn now?” Chloe teases and wiggles her eyebrows.

Max giggles and lowers herself down, shutting her up with a long kiss before moving down to her jaw and kissing along the full length of it. Biting at the skin beneath her neck, she sucks and nibbles again - leaving her territorial mark like an animal whilst her hands constantly run across Chloe’s breasts.

“F-fuck, Max,” Chloe whispers and moans when she feels a pair of lips envelop her hardened nipple.

Running her tongue over the taut mound, Max smirks when she hears yet another moan escape Chloe - proud of herself for being the cause of the pleasure-filled sound. Scraping her teeth against her nipple, Max nibbles and pulls it back - hearing Chloe let out a mouthful of expletives that would make a sailor blush.

Moving further down, the brunette keeps her hands working on the breasts whilst she begins to kiss her way across Chloe’s pubic mound, ending with a drawn out suck on her clit. “Fuck!” Chloe groans and thrashes her legs to the side, desperately grasping at the sheets beside her. “Fuck, Max!”

With her own grin present, Max follows Chloe’s earlier example - firstly licking across her folds softly and then darting inside, drawing shapes and figures inside her like she's an artist and Chloe is her canvas. A tall, tough, muscled, human canvas - but a canvas nonetheless.

“Oh my... f--fuck, s-shit, shit, _shit-,”_ Chloe mewls out and arches her back as Max keeps working at her with skill, bringing up her thumb to rub circles over her clit at the same time. “M-Max, I c-can’t-”

Max smiles as she can feel the walls contract around her tongue, shortly followed up by Chloe’s guttural moan and the bucking of her hips, body trembling, lasting for seconds before she falls limp and silent in the same position the brunette was in minutes before.

“Jesus - _fucking_ \- Christ,” Chloe whispers and hears the giggle from underneath. “Girl, have you experience with this or what?”

“Some,” Max admits as she cuddles up beside Chloe with a smile. “I was saving it for someone special.”

Chloe keeps a straight face briefly before letting a smirk work up on her lips. “Well I guess I’m a lucky girl, huh?”

“You could say that, yeah.” Max giggles again and leaves a kiss on Chloe’s collarbone. “Mm, I’m tired,” she whispers and yawns on cue. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Nodding, Chloe leaves a kiss on Max’s forehead and smiles. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“G’night,” Max slurs a little and buries her face in Chloe’s skin - falling asleep rather quickly.

Chloe lingers for a few more minutes, lost in her conflicted thoughts.

_You idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING LATE AGAIN, LIFE SUCKS HUH?
> 
> Here's your smut and Pricefield, come again (haha get it) next time! (maybe tomorrow or Saturday).
> 
> SEE YA TOMORROW ON PRETEND WE'RE DEAD IF YOU'RE INTO THAT! (HINT: THE CHAPTER IS GOOD I THINK)
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


	5. Where?

When Max wakes up the following morning, Chloe’s gone.

“Oh no,” Max whispers to herself as she runs around her apartment, desperately trying to put on some clothes at the same time. “Oh _no_ you don’t. You are _not_ running, not now-”

Freezing in her place, she spots a small post-it note stuck to the kitchen island. Upon approaching, she brings her hand to her mouth and stifles an anger-filled sob working up.

_‘was fun, have to go back to arcadia. thanks for everything, keep safe. -chloe’_

“You stupid-,” she whispers and shakes her head, sniffling loudly and wiping away her eyes. “No. I am _not_ giving you up,” she continues and rips the post-it note off the island, shoving it into her pocket.

Barely throwing her jacket on, Max storms out of her apartment and slams the door shut - not bothering to lock it. Racing down the stairs, she realises that she’d actually put on some PJ bottoms rather than pants - but at _this_ point? She couldn’t care less if she was running out in her nightshirt to chase after Chloe.

Running out of the building, she shoots a glance to the left and then the right. With intent to kill, she turns to the left and begins to sprint towards the Greyhound exchange at the far end of the city.

* * *

 

Smoking her fourth cigarette in a row, Chloe keeps a quick pace to her step as she walks on the sidewalk. With a scoff, she prematurely throws the cigarette down and immediately reaches for her pack again - withdrawing another one and sparking it up.

“Hey, watch where you’re goin’!”

“Sorry,” Chloe mumbles as she crashes shoulders with somebody. Not bothering to even look up, she just shrugs it off and blows out some smoke nervously - her hands shaking as they hold onto the cigarette.

_Idiot. Idiot! Complete and utter moron._

Chloe sighs and pulls the cigarette out, giving it a quick glance over. Watching as the embers burned away the tip, some ash falls down and snaps her out of her daze. Looking around, she finds herself somewhere in downtown Portland.

With a look over her shoulder, she sighs and quickly crosses the street - continuing on her quest to reach the Greyhound exchange in time for the morning routes to… _somewhere._ Somewhere, _anywhere_ but _here._

Picking up her pace after the next few blocks, she’s almost sprinting to ensure she’ll reach the coaches in time.

After another 15 or so minutes of jogging, she finally comes upon the large square filled with various vehicles and buses - early morning crowds pushing and pulling through each other to reach their respective coaches. Giving another glance over her shoulder, Chloe quickly makes her way into the main brick building holding the various ticket booths.

Looking up at the monitors displaying the routes, Chloe brings one hand up to her lips and taps away - thinking. Seattle? No, there's nothing for her there. Arcadia? Still unreachable. San Francisco? Too expensive for a return trip. Sacramento… _Justin!_

Approaching one of the booths, Chloe quickly purchases a one-way ticket to Sacramento - her time being set at 10:45AM. Glancing at her phone, she has roughly 30 minutes worth of waiting. Hopefully it’d be short enough to avoid Max - that is if she’s even looking for her after yesterday.

Sitting down nearby her stop, Chloe keeps looking around nervously - eyes hunting for the head of chestnut coloured hair anywhere in the crowd. As minutes tick away, she finds herself tapping her knee nervously, hands sweating as she can’t find anything to do to make time go quicker. Opting to keep herself busy with something, she brings up another cigarette and sparks it up - exhaling smoke to the side at regular intervals as her fingers constantly run down the length of the cig.

The gruelling wait gives her some time to think. Just what was she doing? What was this… constant pressure in the back of her head? Why was she so nervous to suddenly be leaving, no longer content with staying with Max after the past few days? Ever since she saw her on that bus, her mind had been haywired and all over - going back and forth on the topic of establishing a long-term relationship or keeping this to a one-night stand (even though it was _more_ than that).

Chloe couldn’t. Being a combat trooper, there was no way her job was safe - she’d never want anyone to worry over her if she was sent overseas, Joyce was bad enough as it was. There was also the fear of abandonment, perhaps a hint of jealousy knowing that somebody she _likes_ would be all on their own half a world away, meeting with their friends and mingling with… other people that might take an _interest_ in them. No, no, _no_ \- that wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do _at all._

The loud hiss of the stopping coach knocks Chloe out of her thoughts. Looking up she sees the flashing letters **‘PORTLAND-SACRAMENTO’** on the electronic display on the front. Finishing her cigarette, she hoists up her duffle and hesitates.

“Chloe - _Elizabeth_ \- Price!”

Chloe suddenly regrets telling Max her middle name in her drunken state last night.

“Just - _where_ \- do you think you’re going?” Max exclaims, her voice betraying her anger as she stands still with her jacket wrapped around her arms - her keys noisily jangling as she shoots her hands around in a gesture. _“Where?”_

Chloe pulls her head up and looks up at the sky briefly. “I… S-Sacramento.”

“What?” Max takes a step forward and sends a deadly glare at her. “Why?”

“I… I c-can’t Max.” Chloe shakes her head. “I can’t stay,”

 _“Why?”_ Max repeats, still angry yet with a hint of sadness. “Why can’t you stay?”

“Too dangerous,” she breathes out and still doesn’t look at her.

“Chloe-,” Max begins but finds her voice lost. Bringing a hand to her forehead, she just shakes her head. “Was I just another one of your infamous one-night stands? _Was that it?_ Was I j-just a f-fucking _thing_ on the side?”

Chloe grits her teeth and regrets saying anything about her past encounters. “No.”

“Sure fucking seems like it!” Max shouts and catches the attention of nearby bystanders.

“Max, don’t say that.” Chloe turns and finally faces her, noticing the puffy red eyes and streaking tears on her freckled cheeks. “You’re not any of that-”

“Then what am I?” Max asks quietly. “What am I to you Chloe?”

“S-shit, I don’t know.” Chloe throws one hand up into her hair. “I don’t know Max.”

As even more heads turn towards them, Max snorts and shakes her head. “T-typical. Just when I think that I f-finally found _someone,_ they j-just _leave.”_

Chloe has the urge to smack herself in the jaw with a quick right hook but doesn’t act upon it. Not wanting to linger or hear the pained cries anymore, she takes a way out. “I’m s-sorry Max. I’ve got to go. Keep s-safe, yeah? Live a good life and all that.”

Max watches through tearful eyes as Chloe turns to the side and steps onto the Greyhound. She hopes that she might hesitate, perhaps turn around and at least smile - give her something to remember her by. Chloe simply hands her ticket over and disappears in the aisle between the seats.

Running her shaking hand through her hair, Max cries and turns on her heel - spotting a few heads turned towards her with assuring smiles. Jumping in her spot, she feels a few hands give her pats on the back and a few squeezes on her shoulder, a stray “It’ll get better” or a “Keep strong” directed at her in passing.

Max leaves in tatters, cold, miserable and alone.

Chloe watches her disappear into the morning crowds with an aching heart and her own set of tears.

* * *

 

“That was quite a display out there.”

Chloe jumps in her seat as the voice speaks up next to her. Looking up, she spots an elderly gentleman gesturing to the seat next to her. She nods and watches as he sits down beside her. “Wasn’t meant to be,” she mumbles and places her head against the window again. “I tried to catch an early bus to avoid it. Guess I was too late.”

“Who was that?” He asks and looks at her. “Oh, I’m Alexander,” he smiles and extends a hand.

“Chloe,” she says and shakes his hand.

“Girlfriend?” Alexander raises an eyebrow.

“No. No, nothing like that.” Chloe smiles at the assumption and looks out the window again, watching the passing buildings as the bus begins to mull through downtown Portland. “Just somebody I met recently.”

“Ah,” he bobs his head and chuckles. “Let me guess - you both fell in love?”

“Huh?” Chloe glances at him in confusion. “I… I don’t-”

“You don’t know,” he nods and smiles. “I know the feeling.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” he continues and sighs quietly. “I was a young man once, around your age,” he chuckles again, “I served in the military too. Vietnam, during the Tet Offensive. Lost a lot of good friends in the Battle of Huế.”

Chloe nods. “Afghanistan. FOB Geronimo.”

“Ah.” Alexander looks around briefly. “Marine or Army?”

“Army.” Chloe smirks and lifts up her dog tags. “I doubt I’d make it in the USMC.”

Alexander laughs. “I wouldn’t be so sure, you look like somebody who’d be determined enough to pull through.”

“Maybe,” she replies with a smirk.

“I knew a girl like her once.” Alexander looks ahead with a blank stare. “Met her on leave in Galveston, took her out for a drink - one thing led to another and we ended up in the same room by the end of the night.”

Chloe chuckles and looks away, focusing on the buildings outside again.

“I think, _think,_ that I was as conflicted as you. Scared that’d I’d die, leave her to mourn me as well as countless others in my family. Jealous she’d find someone else whilst I’d be gone, serving my country and all,” Alexander confesses quietly. “I knew there was something that I felt towards her, but I wasn’t sure.”

Listening, Chloe glances at him momentarily and sees the flash of regret across his eyes.

“I left before she woke up, wanted to catch a Greyhound to my buddies place in Dallas - leave before we’d get too invested, y’know?” Looking down at Chloe, he smiles and bumps his elbow against her. “Like your brunette, Nancy caught me before I left. I was stupid and let her go - boarded that bus and left her teary eyed at the exchange. Didn’t look back. It hurt for a long time and I spent years beating myself up over it.”

“Did you ever meet her again?” Chloe asks, shifting in her seat to better look at him.

Alexander nods with a smile. “Years later after the end of the war. Came home a broken man, scarred with the things I’d seen. I went to the same bar we’d gone to years ago and there she was... with another.”

“Oh.”

“It wasn’t quite as sad - haha - I’d gotten over her after a few years, it didn’t hurt that much. She saw me and we exchanged a few words, went out for a coffee the next day. We talked, I said my apologies and voiced my regrets. We hugged and left it at that - never saw her again,” he finishes with a sigh. “I moved to Portland, lived here my entire life. Met my wife here, had two sons and they’re both off living their own life across the country. Funnily, after our last meeting, she was always on my mind through the years… just lingering. Staying there - my feelings had all but passed, but her presence was still there.”

Chloe nods and looks down at her duffle.

“My point in telling you this,” he holds up his finger as he talks, “is that you should never pass up on somebody who clearly cares for you.” Alexander smiles again and points to his head. “Years on from now you'll look back at this moment with regret. The thing in the back of your head, that pressure? Your heartbeat increasing every time you see her smile, hear her laugh and say things to you? It’s exactly what you think it is.”

Of all the places Chloe had been to, she’d never expected to meet a wise, old sage on a Greyhound.

“Don’t allow your fears and worries to control you - live a life of ‘oh wells’ rather than ‘what-ifs’,” he finishes. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to be get back to my seat.”

* * *

 

Huffing loudly, Chloe ran up the stairs two steps at a time - duffle dragging behind her and leaving a loud _thud_ with each step it kept hitting, her other hand holding onto a large bouquet of flowers she’d purchased only a few streets away from the apartment building.

Arriving at the door, her bag slides across the floor and hits the wall with another _thud_ as her hand shoots up to knock on the wood instantly.

The wait was painful - it lasted a whole ten seconds, each passing moments lasting roughly an eternity in Chloe’s head as she thought about what she would say.

When the door finally opens, it presents Max in the same clothes she’d been wearing at the exchange - PJ pants and all - with glazed eyes, puffy red bags underneath and a tissue in her hand.

“Chloe…?” Max asks quietly, her face flashing a look of hope before descending into an angry scowl. “W-what do you want?”

Chloe puts her forearm against the doorframe and leans her weight on it, sighing. “Max - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave, I was confused and scared - only did what a coward like _me_ would do and that is run away.” Choking up for a second, she breathes out. “I realised that over these few days we’ve spent together, just exploring the city and getting to know one another… the entire time I think I was actually falling for you. You’re funny, cute and intelligent… and - _wow_ \- hella talented with your tongue.”

Max blushes furiously and wipes away some tears.

Chloe bites her knuckle as she stares down at the brunette briefly. “I guess… I guess what I’m saying is that I like you, Max. I like you, like… - _like_ \- like you, get me?”

Surprisingly, Max nods.

“It took some old dude recalling a tale from his ancient past to me before I opened my eyes,” she continues, “I care for you Max. A lot - that’s why I wanted to run. I didn’t want you to deal with the possibility that I could… _die_ on one of my tours. I was jealous too, perhaps you’d find somebody better for you whilst I’d be gone and… and-”

“Chloe.” Max reveals her smile from behind her tissue. “I like you too. Like - _like_ \- you. I care for you. I think you’re perfect for me. You may not be perfect in a literal sense, sure, you have some rough edges-”

“-thanks-”

“-but you’re perfect for _me._ That’s all I want - I’ve never felt _this_ for anyone else before you, nor will I feel it for anyone after you, if there even _is_ an after.” Max sniffles and looks at the flowers. “Are those for me?”

“Uh-,” Chloe hangs up briefly before she holds the bouquet out. “Yes. For you.”

Taking the flowers, she gives them a quick sniff and giggles - hiding her smile behind them. “Thank you.”

“So,” Chloe withdraws her ticket she’d purchased earlier - ripping it in half. “I kinda wasted $120 and I have nowhere to stay the night,” she throws the torn paper behind her, “do you mind if I…”

“Get in here you _dork.”_

Chloe barely manages to catch her duffle with her hand as Max drags her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHNNNNG ANGST AND FLUFF AND CLICHE OLD PEOPLE WITH LIFE STORIES TO TELL.
> 
> Hope you liked it, see ya tomorrow for the F I N A L E.
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


	6. I'll Miss You

Time flies like a rock or something.

Hopelessly in love with one another, Chloe and Max figured that they had to spend as much time together as a deadline loomed on the horizon - Chloe’s redeployment. After spending another week together in relative peace, exploring Portland and heading out to more bars and clubs, ending their nights in hedonistic rituals filled with passion and lust - they’d noticed that time had begun to advance at a frighteningly quickening pace.

Max, at first, was rather cautious about introducing Chloe to her friends. What would she say? That after all these years, she’d actually been a closet lesbian, or maybe just bi? Chloe threw aside those fears and eloquently told her to be “whatever, because fuck labels”. First came Warren, Max’s co-worker who had for quite some time been displaying an interest in courting Max himself. It wasn’t her first choice - rather Chloe’s - an attempt to crush any and all rivals in the upcoming future (even though Max reassured her time and time again that she wasn’t interested in him).

Warren was disappointed, _obviously,_ but Chloe quickly tried to reconcile relations by inviting him to a strip club (an idea Max _vehemently_ opposed and as such made Chloe relent). Settling on going to a bar instead, they took a while and got to know each other. It wasn’t long before Chloe and Warren would share conversations every time they saw one another at Max’s workplace (because Chloe insisted to pick her up everyday despite not owning a vehicle in Portland, relying on public transportation instead).

Second was Kate. Max had, _metaphorically speaking,_ washed Chloe’s mouth out with soap to ensure she wouldn’t let _too_ many expletives slip on their tea date. Kate, bless her soul and loving heart, was overjoyed (over the phone) with the news that Max had finally found someone perfect for her. Her joy quickly crumbled and turned to concern when Max had arrived with Chloe to their tea date.

“Max, are you sure?” Kate asks her whilst Chloe is ordering tea at the counter. “She doesn’t look… safe?”

Max simply laughs at that and thanks her for her concern. “Just get to know her a bit, you’ll love her,” the brunette replies and leads them to their table.

As the tea date went on, Kate found herself entranced with Chloe’s tales of early youth and her kindness whilst serving abroad, descriptions of various cultures she’d encountered over the years whilst in the army. Telling her all about how they met, how they fell in love with one another, Kate could swear that somebody slipped far too many sugars into her tea for it was all too sweet.

When Chloe goes to pay for everything, Kate slips her hand over Max’s. “She’s the sweetest thing. I’m happy for you,” Kate says and gives her nod of approval.

“Thank you Kate,” Max smiles, “that means a lot,” she finishes and gives her friend’s hand a squeeze.

With Kate’s approval in the bag, Max was confident that her third and final friend would pose no challenge at all.

Juliet Watson, Max’s boss, third and final friend, was a gossip queen. In an angry phone call only days after Kate’s tea date, Juliet demanded to know whether the rumours that Max was dating another girl were true. Under pressure of scrutiny, Max told her the truth and had to promptly hang up lest she wished to go to the ER with bleeding ears (Juliet's scream was _very_ loud). Calling back almost immediately, Max found herself invited to a girls night in Portland the following week - an invitation was also extended to Chloe but she refused, having already arranged a night out with Warren in an attempt to “get him some” as his self-designated wingwoman.

So came the day of their outing a week later. On a quiet night - Juliet, Max, Kate and Dana (an acquaintance of Max and Kate but a friend of Juliet’s) all gathered at a small club in downtown Portland. Dressed to impress with a spaghetti strap dress, Juliet led her pack of girls inside and sat them all down in a VIP booth - a courtesy extended to her by the club owner for posting favourable reviews in her newspaper. With drinks ordered and the first wave quickly consumed, the girls were tipsy by the time the conversation moved to Max’s mysterious girlfriend.

“So what’s she like between the sheets?” Juliet asks and bites her finger playfully, staring at Max.

Kate giggles loudly but quickly pipes down when she realises her volume, covering her mouth with a blush. “S-sorry,” she slurs out and sips her wine.

Indulging, Max smiles. “Wild,” she says loud enough for the group to hear.

“Do tell,” Juliet continues and leans forward, sipping her drink.

With a bit of confidence stemming from the alcohol in her system, Max smirks as she runs her finger over the rim of her glass. “Some of the things she does, that she taught me… G-God, I never knew they were possible,“ she bites her lip and giggles. “Don’t get me started on that tongue of hers either-”

Juliet shrieks and pumps the air excitedly, the group bursting out in laughter afterwards.

Max came home late that night, assisted by Juliet and Kate, and was met with her girlfriend waiting patiently - watching an episode of something on Netflix. Upon seeing her state, Chloe simply laughed and thanked the two girls for helping her get home. Before leaving however, Juliet managed to whisper “Very hot, I approve” into Max’s ear somewhere along the way - causing her to giggle uncontrollably before Chloe managed to calm her down.

With all her friends approval gained, introductions made, Max was happy with how things were going between her and Chloe. Then came the heavier topics.

Parents were an instant conflict between them. Max had wanted to take Chloe to Seattle to introduce her to her parents, but Chloe was adamantly against pulling either of their parents into the relationship yet. It led to their first argument and their prompt apologies to one another, descending into a night of watching movies and eating ice cream (which Chloe had acquired after spending an hour wondering around looking for a 24/7 at 3AM). Deciding that parents were a no-no for now, they agreed to wait until Chloe would return from her next tour of duty before delving down _that_ rabbit hole.

Speaking of her tour of duty - the date approached. Clinging closer and closer with each passing day, Max wasn’t sure just how she’d cope with having Chloe away from home. Attached at the hip by this point, Max was questioning Chloe’s career choice. Another argument, another make up instantly afterwards and another night of ice-cream consumption (which this time was actually acquired by Max at 2AM instead). In the end, they came upon an agreement - this deployment would be Chloe’s last. Upon her return, she’d quit the forces and instead look for a stable job in Portland to be with Max and perhaps finally ‘settle down’ as it were.

Then just like that their time had run out.

* * *

 

“Baby, don’t cry.”

Max nods quietly and then buries her face in her neck again, hands wrapped around her waist. “O-okay.”

“You’ll see,” Chloe begins as she kisses her forehead, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Max nods again, but then cries anyway.

Chloe sighs and pulls her closer, lazily looking around her - _their_ \- room. Having moved in with just her duffle, things were pretty much still the same as a few months ago. Their dirty clothes in one pile in the corner, the wardrobe was slightly more packed than usual due to the addition of Chloe’s stuff, the decor unchanged - except now it was all  _theirs._ A place to call home, their apartment, away from Seattle and Arcadia.

Chirping birds outside the window notified them that morning was still coming, as much as they hadn’t wanted it to.

“I’ll m-miss you,” Max whispers and squeezes her harder. “So, so much.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Chloe replies and burrows her face in her chestnut hair. “I’ll hella miss you.”

Max sniffles and rubs her nose quickly. “You’ll c-call, right?”

“I’ll call every time I’m allowed. I’ll write to you too, so better start checking that mailbox everyday.” Chloe smiles when she manages to make Max giggle. “You’ll write too, right?”

“Everyday,” Max whispers as she nods. “Not missing a beat, nu-uh.”

It’s Chloe’s turn to giggle as she squeezes her. “I love you,” she says under her breath and kisses her forehead. “Love you so much.”

Max sobs harder than before. “Don’t g-go. Stay. Stay with me, please, baby, don’t go.”

“Just this first and last time, Max.” Chloe smiles as she presses a soft kiss into her hair, sniffling herself. “We agreed I’d quit after this tour-”

“Before,” Max whispers and shakes her head repeatedly. “Quit before, b-baby, please-”

“I can’t Max, you know that.” Chloe replies and kisses her forehead again. “I can’t just quit right before a deployment. I promise this is the first and last time you have to deal with this, j-just… don’t cry. You’re going to make me bawl too.”

Max continues to cry anyway and buries herself even further into Chloe, her entire world revolving only around her girlfriend at this moment in time. “I l-love you.”

Chloe nods and quickly brings up one hand to wipe away her own tears, drifting it back around Max afterwards and pulling her in as close as she can.

As the morning light lazily floods in through their window, the only sound occupying the room is the quiet whimpers and sobs originating from Max - crying, letting her tears fall as she holds onto the person she loves the most.

“Hey,” Chloe whispers after a few more minutes. “Hey, shh, it’s okay,” she says as she kisses away her tears and brushes her hair aside. “Let’s get up, shower and I’ll make us waffles okay? With whipped cream and strawberries, just like you love them.”

Max sniffles and rubs her nose, briefly nodding her head. “O-okay. Okay.”

* * *

 

Standing with Max underneath her arm, Chloe waits. The entire time she hears the sniffles and quiet swear words mouthed out by her girlfriend beside her, each time responding with a squeeze to bring her closer - leaving an occasional kiss on her forehead. Beside them lays her duffle, packed with all her essentials and personal military gear already.

“What am I going to d-do without you here?” Max whispers as she stares out over the square they’re standing in. “I’ve literally nothing to do.”

“Hey, hey,” Chloe looks down at her as she speaks. “What about Kate? Warren? Juliet? They’re all your friends, just… go out and get wild, you know? Have fun.” Chloe yet again kisses her forehead, more so out of habit at this point because she knows that it doesn’t actually do jack to calm down Max. “You world doesn’t have to come to a standstill because I’m gone for a few months.”

“But it will,” she whispers back. “It will come to a standstill Chloe.”

Chloe processes the words and simply looks over the Greyhound exchange - blankly switching between the dozens of faces mulling about in the crowds. Her heart pounding, aching, she sighs and presses her lips to her temple. “Just this one time baby. A few months and I’ll be back for good, okay? Just hold on and keep in contact, it’ll be like I’m still here.”

Max sniffles and wipes her eyes for the umpteenth time today. “I didn’t know it’d be t-this hard.”

Chloe snorts. “That’s what she said.”

Slamming her meek fist against her chest, Max giggles and snorts herself. “Perv,” she mumbles and buries her face in Chloe’s jacket, her hand idly playing with the set of dog tags resting on her chest.

Noticing, Chloe smiles and used a hand to lift her dog tags over her head. “Here,” she says and places them over Max’s head instead, resting them around her neck. “Keep them.”

“Won’t you get in t-trouble?” Max asks as she looks down at small plates.

“Who cares?” Chloe shrugs. “It’s just dog tags, they’ll make me another set.”

Max brings up the small engraved plate and reads over the stencilled text with Chloe’s details. “T-thank you,” she whispers and quickly wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck, standing on her tiptoes as she kisses her.

With a satisfied hum and smile, Chloe breaks them apart and places their foreheads together. “I’ll think about you everyday, write you letters, talk to you whenever I’m allowed.”

“Me too.” Max smiles and pecks her lips. “Oh, and if you miss so much as one day, _one day,_ between your letters, then - _hoho_ -, Chloe _Elizabeth_ Price - I will be _pissed-”_

“-uh-oh-”

“-and I _will_ travel to your damn base and give you a scolding n-not even your mother could equal.” Max frowns at Chloe briefly and then smiles. “Okay?”

Chloe laughs and then nods. “Hell hath no fury like Max Caulfield scorned.”

“Exactly.”

Laughing together, the couple stands nearby the exchange and waits. Eventually, a coach rolls to a stop next to them - flashing **“PORTLAND-SAN FRANCISCO”** on it’s digital display.

“Hey,” Chloe begins and she pulls Max around to face her, “I’ll miss you, okay? I promise to write everyday, call whenever I can - keep my stupid, big head down long enough to survive so I can come back to you.”

Max can’t help but cry, throwing herself into Chloe - getting picked up in the process as they embrace. “I’ll m-miss you. W-write, call and keep you big head down, o-okay?”

Chloe laughs through her tears and quickly spins them around, causing Max to shriek and giggle into her camo jacket. “I promise baby. I’ll be back before you know it, j-just… stay safe and have fun, okay? Give my best to Kate, Warren and Juliet too.”

Max nods as she’s put back down, running a hand over her eyes to wipe her tears.

Waiting for a second, Chloe looks down at Max and then brings up a hand to cup her chin - leaving her with a long, passionate and lingering kiss filled with the taste of tears and the promise of a better future. Grazing her teeth against her lower lip, Chloe enters her mouth with her tongue and brings up her other hand to pull Max further into their kiss.

It's perfect - everything that Max needs at that very moment. It's a promise in itself, an oath, an unspoken vow of trust that Chloe _will_ be back and she _will_ be alive and well. Wanting it to go on forever, Max frantically pushes herself into the kiss, causing Chloe to stumble backwards with a giggle.

Breaking away, they place their foreheads together.

“I promise I’ll be back,” Chloe whispers, each word a half-kiss as theirs lips brush together.

“Go,” Max mumbles with a smile. “Go before I change my mind you stupid, big headed idiot.”

Chloe laughs and pulls Max into one last hug. Over her shoulder, she spots an elderly gentleman walking by and smiling in their direction - Alexander. He disappears into the Portland crowds as quickly as he shows up.

“I love you,” Chloe gives her one more kiss as she pulls away.

Max nods and sniffles, stepping back. “I love you too.”

Hoisting her duffle up, Chloe gently takes the set of dog tags around Max’s neck into her hand and brings them up to her mouth - giving them a kiss and smiling at her. “For luck, and something to hold onto when I’m not there.”

Turning on her heel, Chloe steps onto the Greyhound and flashes her tickets quickly. Once approved, she walks down the aisle to her usual seat near the back - sniffling as she sits down beside the window and looks outside.

Already Max is standing right below where Chloe is sitting - waving and sending her kisses the entire time they wait for the bus to leave. Quickly blowing her hot breath over the window, Chloe writes **‘I <3 u’** on the glass and sticks her tongue out. Max giggles and waves again, wiping away some tears.

In time, the bus slowly rolls forward. Chloe watches as Max disappears, constantly waving towards the coach carrying her girlfriend away.

When downtown Portland begins, Chloe already hears her phone buzzing.

-

 **Max:** i miss u

 **Max:** :(

 **Chloe:** calm ur tits bitch

 **Chloe:** aint even out of portland yet

 **Max:** call me in sf?

 **Chloe:** roger

-

Plugging her earphones in, Chloe shuffles her playlist and places her head against the window.

Momentarily, **Blink-182’s - I Miss You** begins playing.

All she had to do was keep her head down for a few months, that’s it.

_Don’t take any unnecessary dangers, idiot - it’s simple._

_-_

**Don't waste your time on me.**

**You're already the voice inside my head.**

**I miss you, miss you.**

**-**

 

**fin?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending is open for MANY interpretations (especially with the use of blink-182 if you read the lyrics haha).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this small, experimental fluff piece I literally wrote over the course of a week (even though the first 2 chapters were written up for months). If you read my over fics, you'll probably notice that this was written different to those - far shorter, more concise and predominantly in present tense (I struggled with it at the beginning, there's still probably mistakes in the first two chapters that I forgot to correct).
> 
> It was probably cliche, perhaps unbelievable in some parts (love at first sight on a Greyhound?? I'm a sucker for romance), but I had tremendous fun actually writing it as a small break from my other stuff. It was heavily inspired by a lot of stuff (mostly sappy movies and books like Before Sunrise ://), but I put my small spin on it and hopefully it made for an enjoyable experience.
> 
> Where now? Well... Pretend We're Dead is still steaming full ahead until I finish publishing it, although whilst that's happening I'm already working on the prequel - its uh... different. The writing style is probably be more similar to this (except past tense, but it'll follow a short/concise pattern because frankly I enjoy it more than super lengthy paragraphs and sentences), chapters will be much shorter and it'll be split into multiple arcs (spoilers - it starts with how they met :o). Hopefully it'll be as good as I've been hyping it up to be, haha.
> 
> But this AU? I love it. I'm seriously considering visiting at some point in the future, perhaps write a sequel (whether it'll be happy or sad is TBD).
> 
> With all that being said - thanks! Reading your comments was a joy like always, I try and reply to everything but I'm sorry if I missed you out in earlier chapters (life was pretty hectic for a few days last week, thank god that's over).
> 
> If you're into Pretend We're Dead, then I'll see you tomorrow for a maximum-fluff CH12. If you were simply here for this story, then until next time!
> 
> \- :) WinTTY


End file.
